Hidden Leaf Village
'Background' Around a 100 years ago in the Ninja World Shinobi were divided into clans and were hired by the countries of various countries and consistently went to war with each other this period would be known as the Warring States Period. However two clans in particular the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan who had bitter rivalry finally formed an alliance thanks to the help of the two clan leaders Hashima Senju and Madara Uchiha who were at one point childhood friends with each other. They then formed the first one of the Hidden Villages the Hidden Leaf Village name by Madara himself. Later other shinobi would join the village and other countries started forming Hidden villages. The various clan leaders then elected Hashima Senju as the 1st Hokage. Which translates to First Fire Shadow. 'Leadership' As one of the Hidden Villages of the Five Great Nations, Land of Fire. It has one of The Kage as it's Leader aka the Hokage. One which thier have been a total five The Hokage has direct authority of the entire village and is responsible the safety and citizens of the village. After the Hokage is the Council which severs as the Advisors to the Hokage. Hokage is responsible for coordinating with the Ninja clans of village. The Village follows a ideal called the Will of Fire rooting from Asura Ōtsutsuki's belief that love is the key to peace. Almost Shinobi in village follow this belief. It states that the entire village is like a large family unit and every shinobi with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village, as previous generations had done before them. 'Strength' 'Teams' Team 7 Ino-Shika-Cho Team 8 Team Guy Tailed Beast Kurama 'Relationship with the Alliance' 'Threat to the Coalition' 'List of Shinobi' 'Hokage' *Hashima Senju(1st Hokage) *Tobirama Senju(2nd Hokage) *Hiruzen Sarutobi(3rd Hokage) *Minato Namikaze(4th Hokage) *Tsunade(5th Hokage)(Current Hokage) 'Jonin' *Kakashi Hatake(Leader of Team 7)(3rd Division Commander) *Might Guy(Leader of Team Guy)(Captain in the 1st Division ) *Yamato(Member of Team 7)(Captain in the Stealth Division) *Anko Mitarashi(Captain Proxy in the Stealth Division) *Shikaku Nara(Co-Commander in the Intelligence Division)(Resurrected)(Member of the Previous Ino-Shika-Cho Trio) *Asuma Sarotobi(Former Leader of Team 10)(Indoctrinated in the Coalition)(Resurrected) *Shizune(Captain the Medical Division) *Dan Kato(Indoctrinated in the Coalition)(Resurrected) *Inoichi Yamaanaka(Captain in the Intelligence Division )(Member of the Previous Ino-Shika-Cho Trio) *Neji Hyuuga *Tsume Inuzuka(Soldier in the 5th Division) *Hana Inuzuka(Soldier in the 5th Division) *Shibi Aburame(Soldier in the 5th Division) *Hiashi Hyuuga(Soldier in the 2nd Division) *Aoba Yamashiro(Soldier in the Defense Division) *Genma Shiranui(Soldier in the 3rd Division) *Raido Namiashi(Soldier in the 3rd Division) *Kurenai Yūhi(Retired) 'Chunin' *Sakura Haruno(Member of Team 7)(Soldier in the 1st Division) *Shikamaru Nara(Member of Team 10)(Commander's Proxy in the 4th Division)(Member of the Current Ino-Shika-Cho Trio) *Ino Yamanaka(Member of Team 10)(Soldier in the 4th Division)(Member of the Current Ino-Shika-Cho Trio) *Hinata Hyuuga(Member of Team 8)(Soldier in the 2nd Division) *Kiba Inuzuka(Member of Team 8)(Soldier in the 5th Division) *Shino Aburame(Member of Team 8)(Soldier in the 5th Division) *Rock Lee(Member of Team 7)(Soldier in the 1st Division) *TenTen(Member of Team 7)(Soldier in the 5th Division) *Choji Akimichi(Member of Team 10)(Soldier in the 1st Division)(Member of the Current Ino-Shika-Cho Trio) *Izuno KamiKuzi *Kotetsu Hagane 'Genin' *Naruto Uzumaki(Act of Order)(Member of Team 7)(Soldier in the 5th Division) *Sasuke Uchiha (Member of Team 7)(Soldier in the 3rd Division) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Member of Team Ebisu) *Moegi Kazamatsuri(Member of Team Ebisu) *Udon(Member of Team Ebisu) *Hanabi Hyuga(Heiress of the Hyūga clan) 'Anbu' *Yugao Uzuki(Captain in the Stealth Division) *Sai(Member of Team 7)(Commander's Proxy in the Stealth Division) 'Missing-Nin' *Orochimaru(Resurrected) *Itachi Uchiha(Former Undercover Spy)(Indoctrinated in the Coalition)(Resurrected) *Obito Uchiha (Indoctrinated in the Coalition)(Resurrected) 'Trivia' Category:Ninja World Category:Hidden Village Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Hidden Villages Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Hidden Leaf